Une drôle de blague
by LegMa
Summary: Etre réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit ce n'est déjà pas top, mais ça l'est encore moins quand on découvre pourquoi...


Bonjour =D ! ça va bien ? C'est moi que voilà avec une nouvelle fic fraichement écrite, histoire d'attendre le prochain chapitre de "Confiance" ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...

**Auteur**: Legma

**Titre**: Une drôle de blague

**Ship**: y en a pas vraiment... mais s'il faut en mettre un alors, un Tiva mais plus chat et la souris, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^

**Résumé**: Toute l'équipe est appelée pour résoudre une enquête, en pleine nuit. Ce n'est pas franchement la joie pour chacun... surtout quand on voit pourquoi ils ont été réveillé.

**Disclaimer**: Comme d'habitude, simplement la fic est à moi =)

**Note de l'auteur**: Alors, en fait, ce n'était pas prévu que je fasse une nouvelle fic, mais j'ai eu en tête un passage et je ne pouvais pas le mettre par écrit, simplement comme ça ^^ alors j'ai dû faire une fic ^^' Mais je me suis bien marrer à l'écrire cela dit xD

Allez, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Une drôle de blague**

Il ne devait pas être plus de trois heures du matin, et la température dehors avait fortement chuté en cette nuit d'Octobre. Sylphide avait décidé de rester neutre cette nuit, laissant le terrain de jeu à la brume qui offrait un décor presque inquiétant à la ville, ainsi qu'à la pluie qui était repartie laissant derrière elle un paysage humide, permettant aux routes de briller sous les lampadaires qui réussissaient tant bien que mal à défier le brouillard. C'était une nuit froide qui contrastait avec la chaleur qui se dégageait dans l'appartement.

Les radiateurs emplissaient les pièces de leurs souffles chauds, leur offrant une ambiance agréable, et notamment à la chambre à coucher qui se définit bien vite comme un lieu où on se sentait en sécurité… Emmitouflée dans une épaisse couette bordeaux, la respiration douce et tranquille de la jeune femme profondément endormie était la seule chose qui venait déranger ce cadre de bien-être. Du moins, avant que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée ne vienne s'interposer.

Le bruit résonna dans l'appartement tel une cloche dans une église, ce qui réveilla la jeune femme en sursaut. Ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, il fallut un second coup de sonnette et des tambourinements sur la porte pour la faire sortir du lit. Par réflexe, elle attrapa l'arme sur sa table de chevet et se dirigea vers l'entrée à pas de loup. Sur ses gardes, elle regarda par l'œil-de-bœuf et relâcha la pression en soufflant discrètement, bien que surprise, lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne. Rapidement, elle tourna la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte au malotru qui avait osé la réveiller.

- Gibbs ?

- Tu en as mis du temps pour m'ouvrir ! dit-il en entrant sous le regard étonné de la jeune femme.

- Euh, je dormais, figurez-vous ! C'est ce que font des personnes normales la nuit, expliqua-t-elle en refermant la porte. J'peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- On a reçu un appel prévenant que trois marines avaient été tués.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours à nous qu'on refile des enquêtes en pleine nuit ? s'exclama-t-elle énervée.

- Parce que j'en ai fait la demande, répondit-il simplement. Tu as un problème avec ça, Ziva ?

L'Agent David le considéra quelques secondes. Si elle avait un problème avec le fait d'être dérangée en pleine nuit à cause du boulot ? Bien sûr que oui, elle en avait un ! A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Dès qu'il y avait une enquête à résoudre la nuit c'était pour eux ! D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait quelqu'un pour prendre les appels ! Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de poser la question à son patron, elle verrait ça avec ses collègues…

- Non, mentit-elle alors.

- Bien ! Alors enfile-moi un pantalon, on part dans trois minutes.

- Euh, oui, tout de suite, se précipita-t-elle en partant dans sa chambre.

- Je t'attends dans la voiture, avertit-il avant de quitter l'appartement.

Ne souhaitant pas le faire attendre trop longtemps et ainsi, recevoir ses foudres, la jeune femme s'habilla vite fait, remettant son pantalon de la veille et un pull de l'armoire. Lacets pas encore fait, elle attrapa son manteau, son téléphone et ses clefs, pour enfin aller rejoindre Gibbs qui faisait chauffer le moteur. Surprise par le froid, elle enfila immédiatement son blouson en descendant les marches de l'entrée de l'immeuble et s'engouffra dans la voiture.

- Wow, souffla-t-elle. Il ne fait pas chaud.

- Ceinture ! ordonna-t-il avant de démarrer en trombe.

Ziva obéit en injuriant intérieurement ce départ qui l'avait scotchée contre le siège. Déjà qu'elle avait été sorti du lit d'une manière très peu plaisante, il fallait en plus qu'elle ait droit à ça…

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir téléphoné ? demanda-t-elle en se réchauffant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Parce que ce truc a cessé de fonctionner quand j'ai appelé Tony ! râla-t-il en montrant le téléphone portable au-dessus de la boîte à gants.

La jeune femme le prit alors dans ses mains et constata qu'il avait été durement cogné contre quelque chose.

- Je vois, souffla-t-elle en le reposant délicatement. Il ne devait plus avoir de batterie...

- Peu importe ! J'espère juste que DiNozzo ait pu entendre le lieu, dit-il en augmentant le chauffage pour la jeune femme.

- Je vais l'appeler.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle prit son portable et attendit patiemment que son collègue décroche mais, sans résultats.

- Ça sonne occupé, prévint-elle en fermant le clapet. Vous avez pu prévenir McGee ?

- Oui, c'est déjà fait.

- Bon, dans ce cas Tony doit sûrement être en train de l'appeler pour savoir où il faut aller, sourit-elle en amenant son pied sur le siège afin de faire ses lacets.

**oOoOooOoOo**

- Rha, je déteste avoir froid ! grogna-t-on en claquant la portière.

Mettant bonnet et gants, l'Agent DiNozzo se dirigea vers son collègue qui était en train de prendre des photos avec son portable.

- Salut McGee, claqua-t-il des dents en remontant le col de son long Duffle coat avant de croiser les bras fortement. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Je dirais, trois hommes morts l'un contre l'autre, Tony !

- Merci, McPerspicace, ironisa-t-il.

- Ecoutes, j'n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je viens d'arriver et il n'y a aucun témoin. En plus, on ne voit même pas à deux mètres avec cette brume.

- M'en parles pas, j'ai failli entrer dans une poubelle, grimaça-t-il.

Timothy exprima un léger rire tout en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

- T'es sûr que tu ne t'étais pas endormi ?

- Ha ha ! railla-t-il en commençant à chercher des indices sur le sol. Mouais, possible… Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant quand on te réveille à une heure pareille ! En plus, un week-end, geint-il.

- Tu n'étais pas de sortie ? ça m'étonne, sourit-il.

- Figures-toi qu'il m'arrive _aussi_ de faire une pause !

- Je te comprends, je devrai penser à faire pareille.

- T'étais de sortie, McCachotier ? s'étonna-t-il en se redressant.

- Non, mais je ne dormais pas encore…

- Oh oh, rit-il. Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Pourquoi tu penses tout de suite que j'étais avec une femme ?

- Bah tu veux veiller pour quoi, si ce n'est pas pour ça ? s'interrogea-t-il.

- J'écrivais mon nouveau roman, avoua-t-il.

- Encore un ? se découragea-t-il. Et il va raconter quoi celui-ci ? Le mariage secret de Tommy et Lisa ?

- Euh…non, dit-il perplexe. Ah bah tiens, la voilà.

- Qui ?

- Ziva.

DiNozzo détourna la tête vers la voiture de leur patron qui s'approchait des leurs.

- Pourquoi est-elle avec Gibbs ?

- Il a sûrement été la chercher quand son portable a lâché, proposa Tony.

- Oui… Il a dû se dire qu'on ne la préviendrait pas, continua de songer Tim.

- Moui…

Ils se regardèrent alors en réalisant que cette idée de prévenir la jeune femme en sachant que le portable de leur patron était déchargé ne leur avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Dans un même raclement de gorge, ils refirent fasse à la voiture en prenant une posture sûr d'eux, se jurant silencieusement que ce fait resterait entre eux.

- J'vous écoute ! aboya Gibbs en les rejoignant.

- 'Faut penser à recharger ton téléphone, Gibbs.

- Ce ne sera plus un problème, Tony, prévint Ziva tandis que leur patron lui lançait un regard lourd de sens.

- Oh, grimaça-t-il.

- Bon, alors ? s'impatienta Leroy.

- Euh, oui ! J'ai commencé à prendre des photos des corps, mais on a rien trouvé d'autre…

- Cette scène de crime est clean, Gibbs, continua Tony.

- Où sont les personnes qui ont appelé ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Sûrement reparties dans leur lit tout chaud.

- DiNozzo !

- Je vais essayer de les retrouver. Compris Patron, bouda celui-ci en commençant à s'aventurer dans la brume.

- Ziva, avec lui ! ordonna-t-il en lui passant une lampe torche.

- J'n'ai trouvé aucun papier sur eux, même pas un billet. Ils ont peut-être été volés…

- Une idée de leur mort ?

- Euh, non ! Il n'y a pas de sang et ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir reçu de coups au visage, alors… peut-être qu'ils sont mort de froid, tenta-t-il.

- Il ne fait pas si froid…

- Oui, vous avez raison, il ne fait que moins cinq degrés après tout, ironisa-t-il.

- Ducky ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, dit Gibbs en regardant vers la route.

**oOoOooOoOo**

Lentement, les Agents DiNozzo et David marchaient dans le brouillard essayant d'apercevoir quelqu'un. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à discerner étaient les lumières des quelques réverbères disposés ici et là ainsi que celle de leur lampe de poche.

- Oh, je ne sens plus ma main, trembla Ziva.

- Fais-voir, dit Tony en lui prenant la lampe. Tu aurais dû t'habiller plus chaudement.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis venue avec Gibbs ! expliqua-t-elle en enfouissant les mains dans son blouson. J'ai à peine eu le temps de sortir du sommeil que je me retrouvais déjà dans sa voiture… En plus de cela, j'suis sûre qu'il a réveillé tous les voisins, soupira-t-elle.

- Gibbs et la finesse n'ont jamais fait bon ménage, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre, dit-elle avant d'éternuer.

- A tes souhaits.

- Merci. Pfff, il ne manquait plus ça ! se plaignit-elle en portant ses mains aux oreilles. Si on reste plus longtemps dehors je crois que je fais finir congelée !

Le jeune homme sourit, amusé du comportement de son équipière. D'habitude, c'était lui qui rechignait tout le temps à cause du froid. Sauf que là, il devait bien admettre qu'elle était désavantagée par rapport à lui… Inspirant un bon coup, il retira son bonnet et l'enfonça sur la tête de la jeune femme qui fut surprise le temps de quelques secondes.

- Râleuse, sourit-il.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en réajustant le bonnet. Tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

- Je le regrette déjà, grimaça-t-il en sautillant sur place. Bon, ça ne sert à rien d'aller plus loin. S'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un, on l'aura déjà croisé depuis longtemps.

- J'suis d'accord, affirma-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Tony la suivit et remarqua alors quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant. Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit la main vers les fesses de la jeune femme et attrapa le bout de tissus qui ressortait de son pantalon.

- Une nuisette ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi ? répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu as passé la nuit avec un homme ? s'intéressa-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Tu divagues complètement, Tony ! dit-elle en se rhabillant un peu mieux. En plus, tu parles d'une nuit, souffla-t-elle.

- Ouais, sourit-il. Je reste quand même perplexe.

- J'ai bien le droit d'avoir une nuisette comme pyjama ! s'estomaqua-t-elle en reprenant la marche.

- Bah…

- Ce n'était pas une question !

- Il n'empêche que je m'en pose tout de même une… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as rien d'autre en-dessous ? murmura-t-il suavement près de son oreille.

La jeune femme rit doucement avant de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

- Toi, tu n'as jamais vu de femme dans cette tenue, c'est ça ?

- Généralement elles dorment nues. Mais, je suis près à tout, déclara-t-il avec un sourire lourd de sens.

Ziva s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui de l'Italien. Son sourire et ses yeux coquins la déstabilisèrent un peu. Il leur arrivait souvent de jouer au chat et à la souris, ainsi que de faire des sous-entendus mais là, elle ne savait pour quelle raison, elle doutait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait envi de passer la nuit avec lui ! Après tout, la chaleur de sa couette lui suffisait amplement. Elle fronça alors les sourcils. La chaleur humaine c'était tout de même plus agréable... Elle se gifla mentalement. Le froid lui avait gelé son cerveau, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement…

- 'Faut vraiment que j'rentre, souffla-t-elle en reprenant le chemin.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais être initié ? demanda-t-il doucement en la rejoignant.

- Bien que l'idée d'être réchauffée par un corps m'enchante, je ne suis pas encore folle pour te laisser me tripoter, Tony ! annonça-t-elle d'une moue provocatrice.

- Hé hé ! La froideur aura bien assez vite raison de toi, ma chère Ziva, déclara-t-il.

- On verra…

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, cela dit.

- Moi aussi j'en ai une !

- Réponds d'abord.

- J'ai un pull !

- Oh, ça va, ça se retire vite, dit-il d'un air retiré.

- Rha, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui prend les appels de nuit ? râla-t-elle.

- C'était vraiment ça ta question ?

- Non ! Mais celle-là m'agace !

- Et bien, j'dois dire que je n'y ai jamais réfléchi… Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était ça chaque soir, rit-il.

- Ouais, bah c'est énervant, bouda-t-elle.

- Tout le monde est dans le même cas. Bon, et c'est quoi ta vraie question ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses toujours au sexe dans des situations pareilles ?

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il bruyamment. Demandes-toi plutôt pourquoi tu es aussi sexy, Ziva.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à répliquer mais fut couper dans son élan par l'Agent Gibbs.

- Hé ! ça a donné quoi ?

- On n'a vu personne, prévint Tony en accélérant ses pas en même temps que Ziva. Tiens, bonsoir Ducky.

- Bonsoir Anthony. Oh, tu as l'air d'avoir froid, remarqua-t-il en le voyant presque recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- On m'a dépouillé, plaisanta-t-il en regardant Ziva.

- Oooh, ravi de constater que la galanterie ne soit pas perdue pour tout le monde, s'exclama-t-il en s'abaissant vers les cadavres.

Tony adressa alors un large sourire à la jeune femme, laquelle ne put que lui répondre de la même façon en secouant la tête, amusée de le voir ainsi. Cela dit, Gibbs les remit bien vite en place en leur administrant une tape derrière la tête.

- Ouuuh, ça pique, grimaça DiNozzo.

- Alors arrêtez de faire les imbéciles, prévint Gibbs.

- Compris, Patron…

- Tu peux déterminer l'heure des décès, Ducky ?

- Je l'aurai pu si ça avait été de vrais corps, Jethro, dit-il en se relevant.

- De vrais corps ?

Toute l'équipe s'attroupa à côté du Docteur Mallard et de Jimmy, aussi surpris les uns que les autres par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Quoi, ces personnes ne sont pas des personnes ? s'étrangla Tony.

- Des mannequins d'un grand réalisme, précisa le médecin légiste.

- C'est une blague ? s'énerva le patron.

- Si c'en est une, elle est d'égouts !

- Dégoûtante ? s'interrogea l'Italien.

- J'crois qu'elle a voulu dire ''de mauvais goûts'', intervint McGee.

- Peu importe ! Elle put ! cria-t-elle. On est venu pour rien ! Et tout ça à cause de qui ?

- Jack-o'-lantern, murmura Tony les yeux grands ouverts.

- Qui ? s'enquit-t-elle.

- Jack à la Lanterne, Ziva, éclaira Ducky. Selon une vieille légende Irlandaise, Jack était un homme avare, ivrogne, méchant et égocentrique. Lorsque le Diable vint lui prendre son âme, Jack le trompa. Deux fois. Le jour de sa véritable mort, les portes du Paradis et de l'Enfer se fermèrent devant lui. Il fut alors condamner à errer sans but, jusqu'au jour du jugement dernier, avec pour seule lumière un navet qu'il creusa et dans lequel il mit un bout de charbon ardent que lui avait octroyé le Diable. Depuis lors, il réapparaît chaque année le jour de sa mort…

- A Halloween. On est le 31 Octobre, grimaça l'Italien.

- Hum, ils ont commencé tôt, cette année, ironisa Tim.

- Mouais…

- Alors c'est le type à qui on doit ces citrouilles découpées en forme de visages ? s'intéressa la jeune femme.

- Lui-même, affirma Palmer.

- C'est une belle histoire Ducky, mais je doute que ce soit lui qui nous ait fait ça ! intervint Gibbs en montrant les faux corps.

- Ne soit pas si sûr de toi, Patron. Il se passe toujours des choses étranges à Halloween…

Tous fixèrent l'Agent DiNozzo qui semblait réellement penser ce qu'il disait.

- Tu as peur qu'on vienne te manger tout cru, Tony ? plaisanta-t-elle en le jaugeant, un sourire mesquin plaqué sur le visage.

- Rigoles, mademoiselle-j'ai-peur-des-fantômes, pesta-t-il entre ses dents.

- Anh, ça n'a rien à voir !

- Ah ouais ? Alors expliques-moi pou…

Une seconde tape vint s'abattre derrière leur tête les faisant ainsi taire rapidement. Apparemment, ils avaient déjà oublié la mise en garde de leur patron, un peu plus tôt.

- Faux corps ! Fausse alerte ! On s'est moqué de nous ! Je veux qu'on me retrouve ces types ! hurla Leroy à ses agents avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Ils le regardèrent partir, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes.

- Et pas dans un an ! revint-il à la charge quand il sentit que ses agents ne bougeaient pas.

- Euh, on arrive ! prévint Tony en se dépêchant d'avancer. Rha, j'vous ai déjà dit que je détestais cette fête ?

- Tous les ans, Tony, soupira McGee.

- Ouais… bah je la déteste encore plus cette année, bouda-t-il. Tenez-le vous pour dit.

Il finit alors par monter dans sa voiture, suivit de près par Ziva qui avait opté pour un trajet calme plutôt qu'une course effrénée avec un supérieur en rage.

Cela dit, elle comprenait son comportement. Leur faire croire que trois marines étaient morts alors qu'il n'en était rien c'était déjà agaçant, mais en plus, le faire en pleine nuit, c'était complètement impardonnable ! Et dire que la journée ne faisait que commencer…

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Voilà ! Bon, je voulais la poster le 31 Octobre pour l'Halloween mais j'ai pas pu résister à vous la mettre maintenant ^^' Disons que c'est pour éviter de me prendre un mauvais sort ;) **_

**_Cela dit, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant que moi j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire =)_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ;)_**

**_Gros bisous,_**

**_Legma._**


End file.
